The Lost Legends of Redwall
Redwall: The Warrior Reborn is an official Redwall video game with an intent for release on Steam, Xbox and possibly PlayStation. The game is currently being developed by Soma Games, Kaio Interactive, Christopher and Allan Miller, and Lance Priebe, with Jared Shear, Nat Iwata and Erin Kays contributing artwork. While initially the game was scheduled for a Fall 2012 release, financial concerns called for the recruitment of a new partner. In April 2013, Soma Games became involved with the project. In September 2014, Soma requested additional financial support. Soma revealed a partnership with the Maclellan Foundation in February 2015. Episode 1 is scheduled for release on September 28, 2017. According to Chris Skaggs of Soma Games, the game will consist of six chapter-like segments, three of which take place before Redwall, three during the events of Redwall - approximately the first third of the story. Chapters 1-3 will "take place in the the 6-months immediately prior to, and then coincident to, the events of the book." Background characters will be able to interact with primary ones, such as Matthias and Constance. As details surrounding this project are continually developing, be sure to check the news page for regular updates and reports. Illustrator Sean Rubin provided consultation in an unofficial capacity, but is not an official part of the team developing the game. Alex Kain also assisted, but moved on to other projects. Kickstarter In April 2013, Soma Games launched a Kickstarter with the goal of raising $11,000 for a Minecraft map of Redwall Abbey. The project officially achieved complete funding on the evening of May 6, and by the campaign's end on May 26, $17,618 was contributed. Out of a list of bonus locations, Saint Ninian's was unlocked after the campaign received $16,000. With the addition of funds raised via PayPal, Gingivere's Farm also became an in-map place. Originally, Soma stated that summer 2014 would be the release time for the game, which is currently unknown. The Minecraft map, AbbeyCraft, was released on August 9, 2013. Development The game is being developed using Unity, Blender, 3D Coat, Gaia, and SpeedTree. Characters *A mouse character, "Simon," was described as follows: "Simon grew up far to the south where tall grass was far more common than tall trees and where serpents gathered in groups. As a child, a traveling monk came through his village tending the sick and lame and that's the first he heard of Redwall. As he grew he found himself always drifting north, season by season he'd wander and while he had no goal in mind there seemed an invisible cord drawing him onward until he found himself standing before the looming wall of Mossflower Wood." *Neebrock, a Salamandastron badger, has been shown in various demos. It is unknown if he will actually appear in the game itself. *Liam *Sophia *Valo Scrimpaw *Scumsnout *Cluny the Scourge & Cheesethief, will be present. It has been revealed that mice, moles, and squirrels will all be playable in the game. Synopsis Originally, this synopsis was announced: A fantasy adventure game where you control the actions of a Redwall outsider, on his quest to find the Warrior's Star, a mystical relic believed to be recovered by Martin the Warrior long ago. Called by the spirit of Martin himself, you must secretly explore abbey halls, solve ancient riddles and unlock hidden passageways without being discovered in your search of the mysterious treasure. But beware of those who seek the Star for darker purposes. The fate of Mossflower is in your hands. Lead on, brave adventurer. Your quest awaits! Episodes Episode 1: The Scout Described as a "stealth-adventure game", The Scout tells how a young mouse who is forced to flee to Redwall Abbey when the village of Lilygrove is attacked by Sea Rats. "The events of The Scout play out along the ancient, but now altered, course of the mighty River Moss. What was once a wide river is now the sunken bed of a seasonal creek that that runs east-west between Redwall Abbey and the Great South Stream that feeds the swamps south and east of Salamandastron. The player must find a way through the confusing snow-covered channel punctuated by occasional hedgerows, ancient stone walls, scattered shacks, and the few-and-far-between hearths of friendly woodlanders." It is scheduled for release on September 28, 2017. Episode 2: The Miner Tentatively scheduled for release in Spring 2018. This will tell the tale of a mole or squirrel. Episode 2: The Archer Tentatively scheduled for release in Summer 2018. This will tell the tale of a mole or squirrel. Concept Artwork File:SomaGatehouseConcept.jpg File:Ragconceptshear.jpg File:Redwalladventuregameshear.jpg File:SomaMiceConcept.jpg File:SomaLilygroveConcept.jpg File:Neebrock.jpg External Links *Redwall: The Warrior Reborn on Steam *Redwallgame.com *Soma Games *Kickstarter Category:Video games